Too Much Heat
by seddieseddiebyebye
Summary: On a hot summer day, Freddie steals Sam away for some alone time. What happens out of town, stays out of town. Seddie, one-shot.


**A/N: Hey there! Not much to say, apart from the fact that Seddie is indeed a couple in this story :) If you're a first-time reader of my stuff, go check out my one-shot collection 'Oh Seddie, You & Your Antics'. Only if you want to. You don't have to. You should. But no pressure.**

**Disclaimer: iCarly non ****é**** mia – that's Italian for 'iCarly is not mine'. YES IT IS, I google translated it.**

_Too Much Heat._

Sam's POV.

I groaned, wishing the switch on the side of the car door would make the window go down further. It was 93 degrees and Freddie had basically kidnapped me, rocking up to my house and telling me to pack without giving me a reason. He was driving me to an unknown location…and humming along to an annoying song on the radio, pretending not to notice.

"You know, you're getting on my last nerve, Benson," I warned him, "Where are we going?"

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and grinned. "Satisfaction comes to those who have the patience to wait for it."

What the hell?

"Who are you, Confucius? Look, it's boiling hot and I'm exhausted. Wherever you're taking me – and I haven't asked this since I was seven – are we there yet?"

He pulled into a driveway, switching off the engine and turning to me. "Yeah. We're here."

I peered through the windscreen, still confused. We were at a little cottage across the road from a beach, but that was it. I looked back at Freddie, eyebrows raised.

"Here's the deal," he started, "The last time we hung out together alone was…well, never. I figured that if we could get away from the city for a night, we could enjoy it and not worry about anybody else. Just you and me. But if you don't like it-"

I slapped my hand over his mouth. "It sounds perfect," I said with a smile. I took my hand off his face and he was smiling back.

"Go get changed," he spoke, "We have this place all to ourselves, let's make the most of it."

A few hours later, he had thrown me into the water countless times – although I was grateful because it felt like heaven in this weather. But right now, we were playing a game of cat and mouse to see which of us could get the other underwater first. I watched him from a few metres away, his head bobbing above the water, watching me like a hawk.

"You give up yet?" I yelled.

"Naaaaah, I'm just plotting," he replied. With a mischievous grin, he disappeared underwater.

"Hey, no fair! Freddie!" I shouted at the spot he was just standing in. I turned around, trying to spot him, but I couldn't. Crap. I was in for it now. Suddenly I felt an arm around my waist, pulling me below the surface, then back up.

"I win," he whispered in my ear while I tried to catch my breath.

"Good for you," I said sarcastically, trying to ignore his hands gripping my sides. "I wanna go inside and lie down."

He shrugged. "Mmkay," he responded simply. He picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder, and carried me into the house, up to our room, and gently setting me down on the bed, laying next to me.

"So we're staying the night here?" I asked.

He nodded, playing with the strings of my bikini bottoms. "We sure are," he replied.

It was quiet for a minute, before I absentmindedly began sliding my hand over his chest. He must have noticed, because his hand left my bikini and was tracing patterns up and down my leg. I bit my lip, looking up at him. He was obviously thinking the same thing I was, and before I knew it, his lips were against mine and I was underneath him.

If the fact that we were both wearing next to nothing wasn't hint enough that this would be going somewhere, I don't know what was. Because a couple of hours later, his board shorts were on the floor, my bikini was hanging from the light above us, and we were laying on our backs next to each other, exhausted.

"Mmm," Freddie mumbled, burying his face in my hair, "My God, that was amazing."

"Yeah it was," I replied, still a little breathless. I felt him kiss behind my ear, on my temple, trailing down my jawline to my neck. "Freddie, I love you, but I'm tired!" I laughed.

"I know, baby," he replied, "And I love you too." He kissed my shoulder and sighed, slinging an arm over my waist.

"But that _was_ incredible," I added.

He chuckled, pulling me closer. "I aim to please," he said with a cheeky smile.

I kissed his forehead. "You succeeded."

"Well, I'm glad." His eyes darted around the room. "It's nice here, huh?"

"I reckon," I agreed, looking around. The bedroom was painted light blue, with built-in closets on both sides. The covers we were lying under were white, and ridiculously soft. "How did you find this place?" I asked.

"I remember driving past here on the school bus to camp when I was little," he explained, "It never made sense how isolated it was. But the lady I talked to about renting it said a lot of couples use it. So here we are." He lifted his head and kissed me again.

"I could get used to this," I murmured when he pulled away. I closed my eyes and cuddled against him. "Thanks for kidnapping me."

"Anytime, baby."


End file.
